Dylan
Dylan is a guest starring character during Season One and Season Two of SyFy's Van Hesling. She was portrayed by Hannah Cheramy. She is the daughter of Vanessa Van Helsing, whose death Dylan witnessed on her birthday. According to Vanessa's friend Susan, Gary should have picked her up after Vanessa was killed. However, it is revealed that Dylan has been captured and turned by the vampires. Biography Before The Rising, Dylan lived in an apartment with her mother, who had separated from Dylan's father. It is unclear whether she and Vanessa left Denver for Seattle, or if her father left Seattle for Denver. She had a loving but strained relationship with both parents, primarily because she could sense their lies. She has also witnessed Vanessa's tendency to pick fights firsthand; though Dylan would beg her mother to stop, Vanessa seemed to ignore her during these times. Season One Dylan is watching the news report of a volcano eruption in Yellowstone National Park and awaiting her mother's return in the waiting room of a clinic. She is under the impression that her mother is there for a job interview, when in reality, she's there selling blood for money. At a diner, they discuss birthday plans, her mother decides they should go home and eat cake and the following morning they'd go shopping. That night, she is forced to witness her mother being attacked by an unknown assailant, she cries out to her mother multiple times as she bleeds out in the middle of the floor. Continue Reading Here.... After waking up from her death coma three years later, Vanessa encounters Susan, who has become a vampire and a member of Julius' group. She tells Vanessa that she killed Dylan, but this was only a ploy to goad Vanessa into fighting her. After being cured, Susan tells Vanessa that on the night Vanessa supposedly died, Dyan came to her apartment, terrified and covered in blood. After Dyan told her what happened with the assailant/vampire, Susan took the child into her apartment, blocked the door and called 911. While they waited for the police to arrive, Susan called Dylan's father to inform him of what had happened. After the police arrived, they took custody of Dylan and most likely gave her to child's services until her father could arrive to collect her. When the vampires started attacking everywhere, Susan tried to find out what had become of Dylan, but was turned before she had a chance to learn anything. Continue Reading Here.... While searching for Dylan in what Mohamad claims is a labor camp, Vanessa is captured by Dmitri, whom Mohamad has sided with to be reunited with his sister Sheema. Dmitri then takes her to his base of operations, where Vanessa finally finds Dylan while hunting Rebecca. However, when Dylan turns around, Vanessa discovers that her daughter has become a vampire. Continue Reading Here.... Season Two Season Two Personality Dylan was smart and seemingly practical. She could tell when her parents were lying to her, but usually chose to play along. She understood the ramifications of a volcanic eruption over her mother, reminding Vanessa that the "pretty black snow" was toxic ash and that they should stay indoors until the rain washed it away. She had a close relationship with her mother, but decried Vanessa's tendency to pick fights, presumably because she has witnessed her mother get into altercations before and feared for Vanessa's well-being. Abilities She possesses the typical abilities associated with all vampires, such as advanced speed, strength, longevity, etc. She has yet to display any these abilities, however, due to her vampire status, the only conclusion to be made is that she possess these powers. The season 2 trailer show her to possess other non-vampiric abilities, such as being able to be in sunlight. There is no evidence explaining this yet, but it may be from traits inherited from her mother. Appearances Gallery Seen_You_1x02_Vanessa_dies_in_front_of_Dylan.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Vanessa%2C_Dylan%2C_and_Dylan%27s_dad.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Vanessa_and_Dylan_at_clinic.jpg 1x02_Seen_You_Dylan.png Coming_Back_1x04_Vanessa_sees_Dylan%27s_blood_footprint.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_vampire_Dylan.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Van Helsings Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Vampires